


Let Me Be Your Fantasy

by Katherine_Venus



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domme!Cady, F/F, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not reallllly but to be safe, Sub!Janis, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Venus/pseuds/Katherine_Venus
Summary: Janis and Cady have a sleepover and Janis tries confronting just how Cady makes her feel.For the request: "Can I request a Cadnis one where Janis is a sub and Cady's a dom?"





	Let Me Be Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for disappearing so long! I was on holiday and then busy as heck coming back to school, but I'm back now! Slowly but surely planning to work through your requests! This one is kinda short but it's because I want to give you guys some great, hot stuff for all the many and wonderful requests you've all made! I'm kind of backed up on requests right now so it'll probably be awhile before I write them all. If I haven't done yours yet, be patient! I'll get there I promise :)
> 
> This was for Cadnislover who asked for "a Cadnis one where Janis is a sub and Cady's a dom?" Thanks so much for your comment! Glad you enjoyed my work so far. I had A LOT of fun writing this.
> 
> If you enjoy this, PLEASE comment below and let me know what you think! there's not nearly enough femslash smut out there and I'm trying to fix that ;)

Janis has a vague idea of where her mind and feelings are at during her latest sleepover with Cady, but it’s not until Cady’s changed into her adorably uncool pajama pants (patterned with ducks) and a dumb t shirt with a math pun on it that she realizes just how fucked she is. 

Or. Well. She’s fairly certain it’s a math pun but she wouldn’t actually know. 

Regardless, Cady is brushing her teeth in Janis’ bathroom and she feels Some Type Of Way about it. There’s something about Cady being nearby, being so familiarly a part of her life, that just feels right. It makes her feel weird and awkward and mushy in a way Damian would totally make fun of her for but also completely understand. Bleh. Fuck that. Gross.

“I’m sorry Janis, I want to stay up with you but I’m just so tired,” Cady says, walking back into the room. She’s blushing, sheepish, looking at the floor as she says it, but there’s a smile at the corners of her heart that melts Janis’ heart even if she’d never confess to it. 

“Alright,” Janis snorts. “I get it. Baby’s first sleepover. Gotta build up your endurance.” Cady laughs. 

“Yeah, yeah. Well, goodnight Janis.”

“Night,” Janis says back. She watches Cady crawl under the covers, cuddling up underneath the blankets, closing her eyes. Janis can’t look away. Cady’s curls sprawled across Janis’ pillow. Her chest rising and falling with her gentle breathing. Janis doesn’t think she’ll ever get enough of the other girl.

The problem with sleepovers, it turns out, is that it makes it very difficult for Janis to find any relief when she lets herself run away with her thoughts and fantasies like this. Janis often got carried away thinking late at night (often about Cady), but usually she was on her own and could...act on those fantasies. 

This was uncharted territory. 

Still. Cady was sleeping in her bed while Janis had taken the floor. They were far enough apart that. Well. She might be able to pull something off if she’s incredibly discrete. 

Cady wasn’t kidding about how tired she was; Janis hears her breathing even out pretty quickly, signalling that the lovely girl has fallen asleep.

Janis slips under her own blankets and, holding her breath, slowly inches her right hand down her pants. She starts slow, just rubbing the heel of her hand against her pussy, grinding up ever so slightly against her hand, desperate for friction. Then she presses down a little harder. Harder. She can barely suppress her little gasps of want. Instead of grinding against her palm, she moves to rubbing her pussy through her panties with her fingers. She can feel how wet she is, feel herself growing wetter, and she hopes she soaks through her panties. Janis lets her mind wander back to Cady, imagines it’s Cady’s fingers touching her. Cady would coo at her and how wet she’s getting just from Cady’s touch. She’d make Janis soak her panties, ruin them even, before she’d let Janis take them off. Janis hates to admit how gone she is for the new girl, but god she wants Cady to just fuss over her, boss her around, tell Janis just how she wants to take her. 

Not even bothering to slip her hand directly under her panties for more, instead Janis just pulls the crotch of the panties aside, exposing her dripping pussy and her hard clit desperate for attention. She rubs her swollen clit and scarcely suppresses the moan at the touch. She’s needed this. Janis thinks about Cady doing this: about how she’d be laid out above the blankets, totally exposed to the beautiful girl. Cady would push her panties aside and see how wet Janis is for her and she’d laugh, surprised and also mocking how quickly Janis has fallen apart for her.Janis would flush, wouldn’t be able to look her in the eye, but Cady would make her. She’d tell Janis to look at her or she wouldn’t touch her, and Janis would, after a long embarrassed moment. They’d lock eyes and Cady would praise her, then she’d dive in and start rubbing Janis’ slick cunt, maybe even finger her. Yes, she’d slip two fingers in and fuck her, crook her fingers just right inside Janis so she’d be a moaning mess beneath her. Janis does so now, still imagining Cady’s fingers, fucking hard and deep into herself, again and again and again, hitting that spot inside of her so it’s too much and not nearly enough all at once. 

“Janis?” Cady asks. Janis’ heart stops. She freezes, two fingers still inside her tight wet pussy as she looks up slowly to see Cady has rolled over and is frowning down at her.

“Yeah?” she asks, feeling how red her cheeks have gotten.

“Are you okay? You sounded like you couldn’t breathe.”

“Oh! Yeah, no, I’m totally fine,” Janis laughs. She’s not sure it’s convincing. Cady is still looking down at her and Janis is very aware of the fact that she has two fingers inside herself. 

“Were you...never mind.” Now Cady looks embarrassed, like she’s the one who was caught. Janis says nothing, just stares back at her. “Can I—take the blanket off?”

“What?” Janis asks, alarmed. 

“Janis.” Cady’s voice has taken on a steel quality that makes Janis shiver. But she doesn’t say anything else, just reaches forward and pulls the blanket off of Janis. Quickly, Janis pulls her hand out of her pants, but it’s not quite fast enough. “Were you touching yourself?”

Janis is frozen.

“I asked you a question,” Cady says. It’s not mean, just stern. Commanding in a way Janis didn’t even know Cady could be, though she’d secretly imagined it. “Were you touching yourself Janis?” she repeats.

“Yes,” Janis says softly.

“You were touching yourself even though I was lying right next to you in the room?”

“Yes,” she says again.

“Did you want me to catch you?” Cady asks. Janis has to pause; she’s not sure of the answer. It’s okay, though, because Cady goes right on like she never missed a beat. “You did, didn’t you. You wanted to show me what a sneaky, dirty slut you are, yeah baby?”

“Yes,” Janis groans, because her pussy is still wet and her clit is still hard even in spite of getting caught and utterly humiliated. Maybe because she was caught and utterly humiliated. 

“Get up here,” Cady demands, and Janis doesn’t have to be told twice. She scrambles onto the bed beside the girl she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about. Once she does, Cady smiles and runs her hands down Janis’ sides, coming to rest at her hips. “Have you been thinking about this? About me touching you? Is that what you were thinking about when you were fucking yourself right next to me?” Janis has no words. All she can do is nod desperately, which turns into a deep moan as Cady reaches up under her shirt to grab her tits. “That’s my girl,” Cady croons, taking Janis’ nipples between her fingers and pinching them hard, twisting them, tweaking and teasing them until Janis is all but putty in her hands. “God you want this so bad,” Cady whispers. Janis nods. “Take these off.” 

Janis obeys quickly, stripping the sweats she normally wears to bed off quickly so she’s naked for Cady except her panties.

“Did I say leave these on?” Cady asks, snapping the elastic of Janis’ panties. “Take them off and give them to me.” Janis does so, blushing, and once she does, Cady commands, “Open your mouth.” She does, already knowing what Cady wants. Sure enough, she shoves the panties into Janis’ mouth. “Much better. Now you can’t run your mouth,” Cady says sweetly. Then she moves back to Janis’ tits. She squeezes them gently, then more firmly, pulling at them, then starts tormenting her nipples again as Janis groans through the panties in her mouth. “Oh, sorry, what was that? Did you want something?” Cady asks, mock concerned. Then she pulls the panties back out of her mouth. “Well? Tell me.”

“Please fuck me Cady,” she begs. 

Cady raises an eyebrow. “Hmmm, Cady? Not sure you deserve to say my name, skank.”

Janis racks her brain for what to call this gorgeous, incredible, terrifying girl.

“Aww, here, let me help you, since you’re clearly too dumb to figure it out,” Cady coos. Somehow she even makes the ugly words sound sweet. She leans in and whispers in Janis’ ear, “Call me ‘mistress’ precious.”

“Mistress,” Janis breathes. “Mistress, please fuck me!” 

“That’s my good girl,” Cady smiles. She reaches down and rubs her thumb over Janis’ clit, relishing in her gasps and moans, then she fucks two fingers into Janis just like she’d imagined. She pounds into her, fucking her so hard Janis can feel her whole body shaking with it, tits bouncing, her eyes falling shut as she just takes it over and over again. Cady fucks her like they’re the only people in the world. She fucks her deep and hard and sloppy. It’s beyond even what Janis could have imagined. “Good girl, good girl,” Cady says. “Come for me my good girl. Let me feel you come with my fingers inside you.” Janis cries out and comes, feels the orgasm ripple break over her so suddenly she gasps with it. She’s never come so quickly before. She clenches hard around Cady’s fingers, taking them deep inside her. She feels so full. 

“Good girl,” Cady says again, softer now, stroking Janis’ hair and tucking a piece behind her ear. She kisses Janis gently. Somehow, after fucking Janis like a porn star, she’s tentative and shy about kissing her. 

“That was incredible,” Janis gasps out, and Cady beams. 

“Good.” She kisses Janis again. “That’ll teach you to touch yourself while I’m trying to sleep next to you, hmm?”

“Yeah, Janis laughs. “It’ll teach me to do it every fucking time.” 

Cady smacks her arm, but she’s laughing, and she wraps her arms around Janis to pull her close. For once, they fall asleep in each other’s arms. Janis knows she should get dressed again, but for now, her clothes can wait. She’s going to drink up every moment of this, of Cady holding her and kissing her and cooing over her. 

The reality is better than any fantasy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think!


End file.
